usaballfandomcom-20200214-history
CanadaBall Server
The CanadaBall MineCraft Server was a server that ran from mid 2013 to summer 2014. The events of the server entai two servers, two owners, three world resets. It was facilitated by staff of the original CanadaBall Facebook page (now defunt), first being owned by admin Carson, then admin Trudeau, before its eventual demise by admin Carson in summer 2014. History The CanadaBall MineCraft server began with the administrative team of the original CanadaBall facebook page. There, administrator Carson purchased server space to allow the team to jump on and play MineCraft as a page. From there they carefully invited handpicked friends, and players from the community. During the late 2013 era, as regarded by user and later admin Chillboy, that era of the server was the "golden era" where they constructed large cities, towns, and colonies. Later on in the year for an unknown reason, Carson was no longer the owner of the server, followed by an unknown turn of events, resulting in Trudeau launching the server sometime at the end of 2013, beginning of 2014. Brimmstone Vs Spatia 2014 As of late February 2014, the server had been established by admins of CanadaBall and USABall, including the two main countries of Brimmstone led by Trudeau of CanadaBall, and Spatia led by Reagan of USABall. In addition there were two additional countries as set by admin Scotsboy of the now inactive UKBall, and Earl Of Grey of Earl Of Grey & inactive USABall. The two superpowers of the server, Brimmstone and Spatia were at war with each other, with the contested colony of Brimmstone, Edwardstown being of specific interest to both sides. Edwardstown was a prosperous town which began to develop three differing ideologies: * Users who wanted to declare independence from the capital Brimmstone * Users who wanted to declare independence from Brimmstone and join Spatia * Users who wanted to remain loyal and stay with Brimmstone Despite numerous warnings and conversation discussing the possibility of rebellions in Edwardstown, these notions and warnings were ignored by Trudeau and those living in Brimmstone. Tensions Burst 1st, 1600 Hours Eventually tensions within Edwardstown in conjunction with the two feuding superpowers resulted in the discovery of an underground tunnel by Edwardstown loyalist, which was built by Edwardstowns Spatia-backed rebels. This resulted in a raiding of the tunnel and portions of Spatia. 1st, 1750 Hours In response, leader Reagan engaged in a counter-attack operation planting ender crystal explosives in the capital city of Brimmstone, (Brimmstone). This act was later found to be more devastating than previously anticipated as the crystals at the time could not be removed by normal methods causing an Explosive Ordinance Disposal situation and damage to the capital city Brimmstone. 8th - March 9th The attack and solid evidence of rebels in Edwardstown resulted a quelling to Spatia-back rebels, and Edwardstown rebels in Edwardstown later in the week. Reagan eventually fled to ToxicCraft defunct ran by associate ToxicCharm, and Spatia was raided. Raid Of Spatia 8th, 1740 Hours Following the leave of Reagan, Brimmstone agents raided Spatia and discovered an underground bunker containing a vault with the intended purpose of allowing Spatia to retaliate in the event of total territorial loss of the mainland. There was discovered a stolen manifesto by Spatia which spoke negatively of Reagan which could be traced to the developement of pro-Spatia ideology in Edwardstown, and the attacks by Spatia in Edwardstown. Post-War Events Eventually all was forgiven, and Reagan and the community made up as time passed, but Reagan continued to serve with ToxicCharm on the Server ToxicCraft as it's only admin (other than ToxicCharm, though noted she was the owner). Raid Of Scotsboy 7th, 0220 Hours 21st, 1730 Hours Server Reset III 26th, Mid Day The 3 Lads "Bless this mess" ''- ostrich160 Spring'' 28th, 1450 Hours Category:Minecraft